Una foto en Facemagic
by ali malfoy-potter
Summary: Un día, en la nueva red social mágica, Facemagic, aparece una foto muy curiosa que descubrirá muchos secretos... Advertencia: Parejas homosexuales everywhere, me parece que nadie es hetero aquí... Es un intento de humor de los míos, así que ya sabéis...


¡Hola gente! aquí está alicia de nuevo con sus estupideces... una semana en barco da para mucha inspiración...

Otra cosa, mariposa. En "un día en el parque de atracciones", ¿a que no sabéis cuántas visitas tuve el primer día? ¡165! ¿sabéis lo que es eso para alguien como yo?

También deciros que muchas gracias por los reviews, los contestaría si supiese cómo... ¿me solucionáis mi problema? ante todo: GRACIAS

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA<strong>: parejas: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Ron, Ginny/Luna... no sé si me he olvidado de alguna. si es así, ¡comentad! (Ya sé que no se hacer indirectas, ¿y qué?)

* * *

><p><span>UNA FOTO EN FACEMAGIC<span>

Un día, en la nueva red social mágica, Facemagic, alguien sube una foto muy curiosa…

¡Escribe los tuyos y ríete un rato con los otros!

* * *

><p><span>Mes de nacimiento:<span>

Enero: Yo llamé a…

Febrero: Yo fumé magikhuana con…

Marzo: Yo necesitaba (a)…

Abril: Yo comí desnudo/a con…

Mayo: Yo abracé a…

Junio: Yo me acosté con…

Julio: Yo besé a…

Agosto: Yo corrí desnudo/a con…

Septiembre: Yo hechicé a…

Octubre: Yo golpeé a…

Noviembre: Yo maté a…

Diciembre: Yo acuchillé a…

Día de nacimiento:

1: …un porro…

2: …un grimm…

3: …Norberta la dragona…

4: …mi mamá…

5: …Harry Potter…

6: …Albus Dumbledore…

7: …mi hermano…

8: …un prostituto…

9: …una estrella porno…

10: …la persona de tus sueños…

11: …un consolador…

12: …un hombre lobo…

13: …un vendedor de instrumentos de magia negra…

14: …Hermione Granger…

15: …un caldero…

16: …Ron Weasley…

17: …una lesbiana…

18: …un thestral…

19: …el profesor Binns…

20: …un squib…

21: …un florero…

22: …el ministro…

23: …un snorkack de cuernos arrugados

24: …un mortífago…

25: …un vaso de zumo de calabaza…

26: …Lord Voldemort…

27: …una criatura mágica…

28: …un vagabundo…

29: …un preservativo…

30: …Kingsley Shacklebolt

31: …Draco Malfoy…

Color de tu túnica:

Blanco: …porque me equivoqué.

Negro: …porque soy muy sexy.

Rosa: …porque estaba bajo la Imperius.

Roja: …porque tengo unas tetas impresionantes.

Azul: …porque estoy bien bueno/a y tiene celos.

Morada: …porque lo había descubierto… y explotó.

Amarilla: …porque soy gay.

A cuadros: …porque tenía que hacerlo.

Gris: …porque me como los mocos.

Verde: …porque amo la magikhuana.

Naranja: …porque fumé magicrack.

Turquesa: …porque tenía que aprobar/ascender.

Café: …porque soy lesbiana.

Sin túnica: …porque tengo el abdomen fabuloso.

Burdeos: …porque lo amo.

Estampado: …porque es mi novio/a.

Lila: …porque quería hacerle una foto.

Beige: …porque no había pagado.

Plateada: …porque era un mal sueño.

Otra: …porque no tengo vida sexual.

* * *

><p>Al pie de la foto, los comentarios no tardan en aparecer…<p>

**Harry El-niño-que-vivió-en-paz-por-fin Potter** dice:

Yo besé a Draco Malfoy porque soy gay… esto no es verdad, no os lo creáis. ¿Yo con el rubio oxigenado? Vamos, ni en sueños…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

¡Menuda manera de salir del armario, Harry! Si es que todos sabíamos ya que no te iban mucho las tías…

**Harry El-niño-que-vivió-en-paz-por-fin Potter** contesta:

¡Pero que yo no soy gay!

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Harry, Harry, Harry, has negado que estés con Malfoy(ado)*, pero no que seas gay… No hay nada malo en eso, tienes que superar la etapa de negación y comenzar con la de aceptación… ya vendrá la del desmadre.

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Además… es evidente, pero… ¿con el hurón? Vale que ha cambiado y eso, pero…

**Harry El-niño-que-vivió-en-paz-por-fin Potter** contesta:

¡Que no es verdad!

**Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy** contesta:

Potter, sólo a ti se te ocurriría llevar una túnica amarilla… Bueno, y a Lovegood, pero ella es… especial.

**Harry El-niño-que-vivió-en-paz-por-fin Potter** contesta:

…Sin comentarios…

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley<strong> dice:

Yo comí desnudo con mi hermano porque tenía que hacerlo. ¡Jajajajaja! Pues alguna vez sí que lo hemos hecho, ¿verdad, Georgie?

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Pues espérate a ver el mío…

* * *

><p><strong>George Elmasguay Weasley<strong> dice:

Yo comí desnudo con un prostituto porque tenía que hacerlo… ¡Freddie, mira lo que te ha llamado! ¡Prostituto! ¡Jajajajajaja!

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

¬¬… Esta me la pagarás, George.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy<strong> dice:

Yo me acosté con Harry Potter porque lo amo. ¡Mentira! No me acercaría a ese ni aunque me pagaran.

**Blaise Elmasgay Zabini** contesta:

No te lo calles, pillín, que te conocemos…

**Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson** contesta:

Eso… ¡que eres muy cantoso*! Pero, con Potter… no sé, no te veía.

**Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy** contesta:

¡Que no es verdad!

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson<strong> dice:

Yo llamé a Hermione Granger porque es mi novia. ¡Es cierto! Ya era hora de que lo hiciésemos público.

**Hermione Siemprehappy Granger** contesta:

¡Pan! ¡Te dije que me preguntaras antes de decirlo!

**Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson** contesta:

Ya, pero si por ti fuese, nunca lo haríamos público.

**Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy** contesta:

¡Ja! Tú con Granger. Y te metes conmigo por estar con Harry.

**Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson** contesta:

¿Veis? Os dije que si lo hacíamos así lo admitía. Me debéis 5 galeones cada uno.

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

… Esta me la pagarás.

**Harry El-niño-que-vivió-en-paz-por-fin Potter** contesta:

¡Draco! ¡Te dije que fueras más cuidadoso! Ves, esto pasa por habernos hecho miembros… Hermione, me debes una explicación.

**Hermione Siemprehappy Granger** contesta:

¿Y tú a mí…?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Siemprehappy Granger<strong>dice:

Yo corrí desnuda con el profesor Binns porque tenía que aprobar/ascender… ¡mentira cochina! Yo apruebo por mis propios méritos.

**Neville Noestoyloco Longbottom** contesta:

Sí, claro… así yo también saco buenas notas…

**Ron Elpelirrojosexy Weasley **contesta:

¡Qué de secretos nos tenías guardados, Hermione! ¿Alguno más que aportar?

**Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson** contesta:

A ver si me voy a tener que poner celosa…

**Hermione Siemprehappy Granger** contesta:

¡Que no es verdad!

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Elpelirrojosexy Weasley<strong> dice:

Yo necesitaba un porro porque amo la magikhuana. ¡Menudas cosas dice esta foto!, ¿verdad? En mi vida he probado la Magikhuana…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

¡Hermanito!

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Nos debes una explicación.

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

No deberías fumar esas cosas a tu edad…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Son muy perjudiciales para la salud…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano** contesta:

Eres un pequeño viciosillo.

**Ron Elpelirrojosexy Weasley** contesta:

¡Que es mentira!

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Noestoyloco Longbottom<strong> dice:

Yo besé a un vagabundo porque fume magicrack. ¡Mentira! ¡No tomo drogas!

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

¡Vaya! Otro viciosillo… de ti no me lo había esperado, Neville, creía que eras un tío legal…

**Neville Noestoyloco Longbottom** contesta:

¡Y lo soy!

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Ya ves, Freddie, no sabes quién va a salirnos viciosillo y quién no…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

No serás tú uno de ellos, ¿no?

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Nooo, que vaa, para nada… (Léase con sarcasmo)

**Neville Noestoyloco Longbottom** contesta:

¡Iros con vuestros problemas a otra parte!

**Luna Tengounsnorkackytuno Lovegood** contesta:  
>Torposoplos. Habrán sido ellos. Te embotan el cerebro y te impiden pensar con claridad.<p>

**Neville Noestoyloco Longbottom** contesta:

No creo que haya sido eso, Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Padma Veoelfuturo Patil<strong> dice:

Calma, chicos, calma. Mirad el mío:  
>Yo corrí desnuda con un mortífago porque lo había descubierto… y explotó. Curiosamente, es cierto. Cuando en 6º los mortífagos entraron a la escuela, me pillaron bañándome en el baño de prefectos, porque había conseguido la contraseña y molaba un montón, ¿verdad? Bueno, al tema, me pillaron bañándome, y no me dio tiempo a vestirme, por lo que cogí mi varita y salí. Me encontré al único que había en el pasillo, y el primer hechizo que se me ocurrió, fue el "bombarda", así que se lo lancé y explotó, por lo que me dio tiempo a volver a entrar al baño y vestirme.<p>

**Hermione Siemprehappy Granger** contesta:

¡Vaya! Padma, nunca nos habías contado eso…

**Padma Veoelfuturo Patil** contesta:

Ya… es que me daba vergüenza…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

¡Anda! Otra viciosilla que se une…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Pero esta es de otro tipo…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

No sé qué le habrá pasado a esa generación…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Que están todos muy "especialitos"…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Cuánta razón, hermanito…

**Padma Veoelfuturo Patil** contesta:

¡Dios! Dame paciencia… ¡porque como me des fuerza los mato!

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Lo sentimos…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

…pero así somos nosotros…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

…y nos tenéis que soportar así.

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Créeme, compadecemos a nuestras víctimas…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Pero no lo podemos evitar.

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Tengounsnorkackytuno Lovegood<strong> dice:

Yo abracé a un snorkack de cuernos arrugados porque lo había descubierto…y explotó. ¡Es verdad! Hermione, ¿sabías que se ha descubierto que, aunque el cuerno del snorkack y el del erumpent son muy parecidos, ambos explotan, y el que había en mi casa en el 98' y que la hizo explotar era realmente de un snorkack de cuernos arrugados?

**Hermione Siemprehappy Granger** contesta:

Luna, lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa que explotara…

**Luna Tengounsnorkackytuno Lovegood** contesta:

Tranquila, no te lo reprochaba, sólo te informaba :)

**Hermione Siemprehappy Granger** contesta:

Aah, vale.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Numberone Bell<strong> dice:

Yo hechicé a Albus Dumbledore porque estaba bajo la Imperius. Casi, ya que lo intenté…

**Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy** contesta:

Me disculparía, pero iba a matar a mi madre, ¿sabías?

**Katie Numberone Bell** contesta:

No iba por ti, no pasa nada.

**Harry El-niño-que-vivió-en-paz-por-fin Potter** contesta:

¡No me lo habías contado, Draco!

**Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson** contesta:

¡Ni a mí!

**Blaise Elmasgay Zabini **contesta:

Nos lo tienes que contar con detalles. ¿Cuándo te deja libre tu noviecito?

**Harry El-niño-que-vivió-en-paz-por-fin Potter** contesta:

¡Eh!

**Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy** contesta:

Es algo personal que, ¡oh!, que infeliz coincidencia, sólo le quiero contar a mi "noviecito"

**Blaise Elmasgay Zabini** contesta:

Vaale, tronco, relax.

**Katie Numberone Bell** contesta:

¿Podéis ir a arreglar vuestros asuntos a otra parte?

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Dragófilo Weasley<strong> dice:

Yo corrí desnudo con Norberta porque fumé magicrack. No fumo. Puede que el resto sea verdad, pero, Fred y George, como hagáis un solo comentario sobre eso os mando un hechizo de impotencia por correo, que he aprendido.

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Vale, tranquilo, que no te íbamos a decir nada…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Nosotros te respetamos, hermano. (me ha salido muy como en las pelis americanas, ¿no?)

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

No creerías que íbamos a hacer comentarios del estilo de…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

…viciosillo…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

…o…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Dragófilo, aunque lo ponga en tu nombre…

**Ron Elpelirrojosexy Weasley** contesta:

Sobre mí no has dicho nada… ¡pervertido!

**Charlie Dragófilo Weasley** contesta:

¡Basta! Ron, más te vale no volver a decir eso, porque te mando el hechizo…

**Ron Elpelirrojosexy Weasley** contesta:

Vaaale, vaaale…

* * *

><p><strong>Bill Yatengounahija Weasley<strong> dice:

Yo acuchillé a un hombre lobo porque tenía que hacerlo. Ciertamente, lo hice con Greyback. Tenía que vengarme por lo que me hizo…

**Charlie Dragófilo Weasley** contesta:

Joder, me imaginaba que te habrías vengado, pero… ¿acuchillándole? No sé, me parece muy cruel para ser tú…

**Bill Yatengounahija Weasley** contesta:

Ya, pero… quería que sufriese tanto como lo hice yo, pensando que Fleur no me querría y que nadie me contrataría…

**Hermione Siemprehappy Granger**contesta:

¿Podéis parar de hablar de la guerra, por favor? Fue muy triste para todos, pero hay que dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y empezar una vida nueva…

**Charlie Dragófilo Weasley** contesta:

Ahora entiendo tu nombre… vale, ya paramos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> dice:

Yo corrí desnuda con un consolador porque no tengo vida sexual… ¡Mentira! Vale que no tengo vida sexual, pero… ¡Luna! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Luna Tengounsnorkackytuno Lovegood** contesta:

¡Vale! Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras

**Ron Elpelirrojosexy Weasley** contesta:

Gin, estás un poco desesperada, ¿no?

**Ginny Weasley** contesta:

Pues no, listo, Luna me gustaba desde hace tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Casiministro Weasley<strong> dice:

Yo comí desnudo con el ministro porque tenía que aprobar/ascender. ¡Mentira! Yo asciendo por mis propios medios, no por medios tan sucios y rastreros como ese…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley**contesta:

Sii, claro, hermanito…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Que te tenemos calado…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Otro pequeño pervertido…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Aunque sea mayor que nosotros…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Pero sigue siéndolo.

**Percy Casiministro Weasley** contesta:

¡Ya basta! U os envío el hechizo ese….

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Vaaale, vaale…

* * *

><p><strong>Theodore Rodeadodeidiotas Nott<strong> dice:

Yo fumé magicrack con Neville Longbottom porque lo amo. Lo amo, pero… ¡no fumamos!

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

¡Venga ya!

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

¡Más viciosillos no!

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:  
>¡Nos están rodeando!<p>

**(si hay alguien creyente, que se salte esta parte y pase a la "B", porque esto le puede ofender. SI no lo eres, léete las dos partes, que son muy graciosas.A.)**

**A**

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Debemos purificarles inculcándoles la palabra del Señor…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

Amén.

**B**

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Con nuestros increíbles…

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

"Libros de educación y prevención de drogas" y…

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

"Libros sobre prevención de enfermedades relacionadas con el sexo"

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:  
>Completamente educativos…<p>

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:  
>…Y ahorra con una novedad…<p>

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:  
>… ¡Imágenes en 3D!...<p>

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

Dejarán esas chorradas y empezarán una vida pura y sin peligros de ningún tipo.

**Fred Masguayquesuhermano Weasley** contesta:

(Excepto del estilo de nuevos Señores Oscuros, Amenazas Naturales o cosas de ese estilo.)

**George Elmasguay Weasley** contesta:

(De esas no nos hacemos responsables)

**Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy** contesta:  
>¡Dejad de decir estupideces! Theo: ¿con Longbottom? No sé, pensé que tendrías mejor gusto…<p>

**Theodore Rodeadodeidiotas Nott** contesta:  
>Ejem… Habló, el que está con Potty… Si quiero estar con Nev, pues estoy con él ya vosotros os cae bien porque me hace feliz. Y punto.<p>

**Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson** contesta:  
>Vaale, vaale, tranquiilo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Elmasgay Zabini<strong> dice:  
>Yo necesitaba a Ron Weasley porque tengo el abdomen fabuloso. Cierto, pero el abdomen no es lo único que tengo fabuloso… y que es exclusivo para él.<p>

**Pansy Lamasexy Parkinson** contesta:  
>¡Vaya! Parece que nuestra reinona por fin ha sentado la cabeza…<p>

**Draco Yosiquesoyrico Malfoy** contesta:  
>Ya, pero con la comadreja…<p>

**Blaise Elmasgay Zabini** contesta:  
>Nada de "peros", aquí cada uno está con alguien al que hace dos años odiábamos. ¿Y qué? Somos felices, ¿no?<p>

**Theodore Rodeadodeidiotas Nott** contesta:  
>¡Bien dicho, Blaise! Por fin, después de 18 años, dices algo con sentido.<p>

**Blaise Elmasgay Zabini** contesta:

¡Oye!

**(A partir de ahora voy a poner unos que no han sido contestados, pero que creí que estaría bien ponerlos. A.)**

**Ernie Amoelquidditch McMillan** dice:  
>Yo necesitaba un Grimm porque quería hacerle una foto.<p>

**Vynzennt Krave*** dice:  
>Llo yame a mi mama podke me komo loz mokoz<p>

**Colin Amoamicamara Creevey** dice:  
>Yo comí desnudo con una lesbiana porque quería hacerle una foto.<p>

**Cho Chinaysinovio Chang** dice:  
>Yo abracé a un squib porque tenía que ascenderaprobar,

**Cedric Campeonforever Diggory** dice:  
>Yo me acosté con un florero porque no tengo vida sexual.<p>

**Lavender Nocobro Brown** dice:  
>Yo besé a una estrella porno porque estoy bien buena y tiene celos.<p>

**Parvati Yaretirada Patil** dice:  
>Yo corrí desnuda con un vaso de zumo de calabaza porque no había pagado<p>

**Myrtle Foreveryoung Morseferth** dice:  
>Yo golpeé a Lord Voldemort porque tenía que hacerlo.<p>

**Rubeus Yatengovarita Hagrid** dice:  
>Yo hechicé a una criatura mágica porque era un mal sueño.<p>

**Susan Embarazadaquemarron Bones** dice:  
>Yo maté a un preservativo porque lo había descubierto… y explotó (dentro suyo, al parecer, ya que está embarazada, ¿no?<p>

**Grrejori Joille*** dice:  
>Llo avraze a Cinslei Sacelvot porke me como llos mokos.<p>

**Millicent Headelgazado Bulstrode** dice:  
>Yo golpeé a la persona de tus sueños porque no tengo vida sexual.<p>

**Mundungus Nosoyilegal Fletcher** dice:  
>Yo maté a un vendedor de instrumentos de magia negra porque lo había descubierto… y explotó.<p>

**Seamus Amoadean Finnigan** dice:  
>Yo fumé Magicrack porque me equivoqué.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Siemprehappy Granger<strong> dice:  
>A todo esto… ¿quién ha subido esta foto tan comprometedora?<p>

**Albus Yaestoymuerto Dumbledore** dice:  
>¿Os ha gustado mi foto?<p>

* * *

><p>Y todos en sus casas piensan "Lo mato", pero no pueden porque ya está muerto.<p>

* * *

><p>*una chorrada que dice una amiga, cada vez que digo algo de Draco Malfoy, ella me responde ¿quién, Malfoyado? Y me apeteció ponerlo… si alguien se siente ofendid, con esto u otra cosa, que lo diga y lo corrijo<p>

*por si alguien no sabe lo que es ser cantoso, significa que se nota mucho.

*en esta red social, los muertos participan tan activamente como los vivos. Ya que a J.K. le dio por no querer que resucitaran, al menos que puedan comunicarse con ellos.

*El nombre de hermione… no se me ocurría ninguno que no fuese demasiado largo o extraño, así que se lo copié al de una amiga de la que siempre se ríe mi hermana cuando me ve hablando con ella por el tuenti.

*me encanta una cosa que he hecho, y es que los gemelos se completan las frases. Lo echaba de menos, vosotrs no?

*Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que no saben escribir solos.

¡Dejad un review con lo que os ha tocado!El mio es igual que el de Luna.

Algunas fechas de nacimiento las he cambiado por requerimientos del guión, como la de los gemelos.


End file.
